


Icing Isn't Just for Cupcakes: In the Locker Room

by Brightki



Series: Icing Isn't Just for Cupcakes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Locker Room Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: A smutty one-shot featuring locker room sex within my Icing Isn't for Cupcakes hockey AU.





	Icing Isn't Just for Cupcakes: In the Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just wanted to write some smut. lol Enjoy! :)

Hermione sighs as the last player left the locker room and locked the door behind Finnegan, trailing behind as usual. She never notices the slightly panicked look in Harry’s eyes or George’s smug grin as the twin literally hauls her friend from the building. Fred has already told her he would meet her in her office in order to leave together after everything was over, so when she passes through the locker room, she scowls at the sound of running water from the showers.

 

Just as she’s heading towards the door, the water shuts off. She freezes, trying to decide what to do, just as Fred - naked as the day he was born except for the just-too-small towel slung low about his hips, the two corners bunched in his fist barely keeping it from dropping to the floor - steps into the room. 

 

She blinks in surprise, her mouth popping open as she watches him shuffle over to his locker and facing away from her, drops the towel to the floor. Hermione’s head tilts slowly over to the side as she admires the view. 

 

“Are you trying to give me some ideas, Hermione?” Fred’s voice is amused as he goes about putting on deodorant and pulling out fresh clothing from his duffel bag, none of which he actually puts on.

 

“Of course not, we were going to go have dinner before heading home, and…”

 

Fred interrupts her abruptly with a loud buzzer sound before looking over his shoulder with a wide grin. “Sorry, love, wrong answer.” He turns suddenly, flashing Hermione with  _ all _ of his nuts and bolts before leaping over the logo in the middle of the floor to scoop her up into his arms, laughing at her startled scream. “Though I like the idea of going  _ home _ with you.” He smirks down at her as she wriggles around in his arms.

 

“Will you put me down and get some clothes on so we can leave?!” Hermione huffs, attempting to pop herself out of his tentacle-like grip. 

 

“Nope.” He pops the P as hard as he can before shifting her smaller frame around far too easily until she somehow finds herself pinned against a wall in the locker room, her legs around his naked waist and bright blue eyes sparkling as though he has gotten away with something. That’s when it clicks.

 

“You  _ planned _ this, didn’t you?! And with  _ George _ ? Fred Weasley, you are out of your mind!” Hermione shrieks at him, punching his muscled shoulder until he grabs her wrist and gently pins her arm to the wall above her head. 

 

He stares down at her with an oddly serious look on his face. “Just say the word and I’ll let you down. Yes, I coordinated some with George, mostly to make sure everyone was out of the building before he left. He didn’t have details, though I’m sure he guessed my plan. I thought it would be something you’d like; I’m rarely wrong.” His lips quirk down at her as he watches, waiting for her to request to be released.

 

Hermione huffs a bit and rolls her eyes, groaning dramatically as her head thumps back against the wall. “ _ Why _ must you be so perfect?”

 

Fred looks so confused at her response, so much like a large puppy, that she laughs loudly - drowning his bewildered “ _ What _ ?” - before grabbing his spiky, damp hair to drag his head down and kiss him sweetly, her tongue brushing his lip before sucking it lightly into her mouth. When it releases with a soft pop, he growls and pushes back in, kissing her hard and hungry.

 

His hands skim down her back and around her arse, squeezing firmly and pulling her hard against his hardening cock. When his naked skin grinds into the soft blend of her slacks, pressing against the seam between her legs, they both moan at the sensation and rock into one another. 

 

Hermione whimpers into Fred’s mouth, her nails scratching lightly against his scalp as she rolls her hips, legs tightening around his hips.

 

He grunts, jerking away with a gasp as his hands move back up to tug her snug work Polo shirt from her slacks, over her head while careful of the buttons so as to not tangle them in her tight curls, and tossed to the locker room floor. With quick fingers, he unsnaps and removes the black bra she likes for work, tossing it on top of her shirt. She yelps when he hikes her higher up and then groans loudly when his mouth engulfs one areola.

 

Fred grins around her pert breast as he sucks and nibbles and tongues her nipple until it’s swollen and hard in his mouth. Hermione squirms against the wall, sighing when he releases her breast with a final swipe of his tongue. She turns her shoulder, offering the other breast to him. He meets her eyes, staring up at her as he opens his mouth and slowly licks her offered nipple, already pebbling into a hard little bead before he even touches it.

 

As he continues to tongue and suckle at her breast, after a few moments alternating between both mounds, Hermione untangles her fingers from his hair to wriggle her fingers between their bodies in order to undo her slacks.

 

Once Fred realizes what she’s doing, he leans back carefully to settle her feet under her before sinking to his knees in front of her. His large hands stroke along the back of each leg until he’s at her waist. Slowly, he peels her pants down her legs, pressing his mouth to her belly button as he lifts each foot to tug off her sneakers before pushing the pants off as well. He swipes his tongue along the edge of her panties, right along her hip, before nipping her lightly as he tugs the soft blue fabric from her legs. He breathes deeply as he strokes his fingers along her soft mound. Just as he burrows his mouth between her legs, she takes a step back with a grin down at him.

 

“Go sit down in your locker.” Hermione motions with her head as she runs her fingers into her curls, pushing them back from her face. It happens to have the added effect of lifting her breasts and she grins, watching Fred’s eyes follow the motion. “Get moving, number five!” 

 

Fred shakes himself and backs up to his locker, deftly avoiding the logo on the floor, until he settles his naked bum on the low seat. He stares over at her, curious, as he reaches down to adjust his straining erection, stroking his thumb along the slit to smear the drop of fluid there.

 

Hermione licks her lips and walks over to him, pushing him back until he leans back against the inner wall, as she straddles his spread legs. Reaching down, she pushes his hand out of the way to grasp his cock, squeezing it as Fred groans softly. She holds him in place then slowly sinks down onto him, gasping as he stretches her soaking cunt. 

 

His head falls back with a thud as it bounces against the wall and he groans again when she raises her hips then sinks back down onto him. Her hands press against his chest, using the leverage to steadily fuck him in his locker. 

 

She cries out when he snaps his hips up into her downward thrust, penetrating deeper. His hands seem to have trouble deciding where they want to stay, roaming between stroking her heaving breasts, fingering her swollen clit between thrusts, and grasping her ass and adjusting her movements to better hit the nerves inside of her.

 

Hermione shudders when his cock strikes perfectly against one of them, every muscle clenching as she whines, “Oh, God, please! I’m so… Fuck me, Fred, fuck meee!”

 

Fred grunts, large hands dropping to her hips as he slouches down a bit more and braces his legs on the ground, muttering. “Hold on, honey, just hold on.” Holding her hips at the same angle, he thrusts up into her hard, over and over as she collapses onto his chest, mouths pressing sloppy kisses as she cries out every time he strikes her g-spot until she screaming as she comes, her entire body shuddering on top of his.

 

He keeps thrusting through her orgasm, gritting his teeth and tendons in his neck straining as he holds back, panting. “Baby, I’m about to come!” Fred gasps when she rolls her hips far enough back for him to pull out then shudders as her hands reach down and wrap around him, stroking his slippery cock until he comes moments later, semen stroking her breasts and his chest and covering both of their hands.

 

Leaning back on his still solid legs, Hermione gasps for air, head hanging back so that her damp curls tickle his thighs. When he strokes her lips with his come soaked fingers, she grins as she licks them, wrinkling her nose at the taste before suckling only his middle finger. Hermione laughs when he grins at her, then she gasps when he pinches her nipple.

 

“Fuck, Hermione. That was… amazing. Not what I was expecting to happen!”

 

“But you planned for this? How could you not expect it?” 

 

Fred laughs, shrugging. “Well, I didn’t think you’d go for it. Figured I could tease you for a bit before you just stormed from the room. This was  _ so _ much better!”

 

Hermione rolls her eyes, leaning in and kissing his lips softly, before pinching his nipple in retaliation and grinning at his high-pitched yelp as he tries to cover his nipples with his hands. “Sex in a locker room, now you can cross it off your bucket list.”   
  


He grins up at her, unrepentantly pleased. “We’ll have to discuss this bucket list…” Fred laughs at she rolls her eyes at him before strolling towards the showers.

 

“I’m rinsing off, and then we’re actually going out for dinner!” 

 

“Can we have sex when we get home, too?”

 

“Are you kidding? You just got locker room sex, that’s good for at least five  _ completely uncontested  _ vetoes.” Hermione smirks over her shoulder at him, sticking her tongue out just as she disappears into the shower.

 

Fred laughs as he sits back on the locker seat, smiling towards the showers for a long moment before hopping up and striding off into the showers himself. “How about shower sex? You wouldn’t want to waste all of your vetoes in one day, would you?”

 

Hermione’s laughter greets him as he slips into the shower with her and her arms around his neck draws him down for a kiss. 

  
_ I love that girl _ , drifts through his head as he pulls her under the spray until she breaks away, sputtering and laughing.


End file.
